


Mon Cher

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: Les Mis Bullshit [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Historically Accurate Drug Use, M/M, We Stan Hyperfixating On Minor Characters, these boys be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Gustav Groux and Phelipe Barrere, two constables in the quiet Diocese of Digne, have their first exciting night on the job in over a year.------------------------------------------------A take on the night Jean Valjean stole the Bishop's silver, told from the point of view of the two constables who arrest him.
Relationships: Constable One/Constable Two, Gustav Groux/Phelipe Barrere
Series: Les Mis Bullshit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mon Cher

**Author's Note:**

> We totally teleconferenced to write this because of quarantine. Life finds a way.

The Diocese of Digne was quiet, not that that was anything new, or a bad thing. But it  _ did _ make being stationed there incredibly boring. Nothing much happened at all in the small town, and Constable Gustav Groux was getting tired of it. In the three years he had been there they had made a grand total of three arrests - with two of them occurring in a single year. Patrols were the worst of it. All there was to do was walk through the dark streets - the most exciting part of the night was when one of them would startle a stray cat.

It was lonely too. There weren’t very many of them stationed here, so their patrols were solitary, only crossing paths in the town center. It was there that Gustav ran into Constable Phelipe Barrare, literally. Gustav turned a corner onto the square and collided with Phelipe hard enough to knock both of their hats off. He almost knocked the other constable over, catching his elbow to steady him just in time to keep him from falling in the mud. 

“ _ Gustav! _ ” Phelipe’s cry was just a bit louder than he’d intended it to be, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Gustav bit his cheek to keep from laughing, stealth really wasn’t one of Phelipe’s strong suits. “Sorry, you startled me.” He was much quieter now, speaking from behind his hand. 

“You startle too easily, what’s wrong with you? You’re too tense.” Gustav grinned, patting his pocket conspiratorially. “I know exactly what you need.” Phelipe raised an eyebrow in question.

“What do you have?” Gustav’s grin grew to Cheshire Cat size.

“Here, come with me. Dupont will have our heads if he hears about us slacking.” Gustav led them towards a small side alley, hidden away so no late-night passerbys would catch a glimpse of them. Phelipe followed, excitement building as Gustav sequestered them in the shadows. When he decided they were finally hidden enough, he pulled a pipe and a small paper packet out of his pocket. 

“Oh is that…?” Gustav nodded. Twin smiles bloomed across their faces as Gustav passed the pipe to Phelipe and started unwrapping the packet of cannabis. Once unwrapped, Gustav also handed over the packet.

“Here, you’re better at packing the pipe than I am.” Phelipe blushed lightly, deftly unwrapping the packet and starting to pack the pipe. 

“You think so?” They both knew the answer to that, as he’d already finished by the end of the question. Phelipe pulled out a match, lighting it and the pipe in one quick movement, took a puff, then passed it back. 

The two stood there for a while in the dark, passing the pipe back and forth and chatting softly, Gustav leaning against the wall and Phelipe leaning against him. The night was quiet, allowing them to relax even more. Eventually, Gustav closed his eyes, threw his head back, and sighed.

“We should probably get back to patrols, before someone notices we’re gone.” His partner groaned, pushing himself up and straightening his uniform. He handed the pipe back to Gustav, who promptly tamped down the contents to extinguish it, before placing the pipe back into his coat pocket. Assuming they wouldn’t be seen, they left the alley together, keeping an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious. As they turned the corner, they were practically knocked off their feet for the second time that night by a man running through the square. The bag the man was carrying slipped out of his hand and crashed to the ground loudly, the sound of metal hitting stone. Phelipe and Gustav exchanged a glance. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so boring after all. 

Before the man could regain his balance, Gustav grabbed him, pulling his arms behind his back as Phelipe went after the bag. He peeked in, eyes widening. Tonight really  _ wasn’t _ going to be boring; they had an arrest on their hands. He signaled to Gustav, pulling his cuffs out as he dropped the bag again. He took the man from Gustav, locking the man’s wrists into the cuffs, then nodded his head towards the bag on the ground.

“Take a look.” Gustav knelt on the ground, opening the bag. He gasped, looking back up at his partner. The bag was full of silver of various kinds. Cups, crosses, plates. It had to have come from the church down the road. But who was this man and how had he come upon the silver? Gustav stood and faced the man.

“Where did you get this?” The man looked panicked, his eyes darting around between them and the bag.

“Those are mine.” The two officers eyed the man suspiciously. His clothing was in tatters and he was covered in layers of dirt and grime. His hair and beard were scraggly and unkempt. He truly didn’t look like the type of person to own a home, let alone silver. 

“Yours.” It wasn’t a question. “Where did you get them from then? Where are you taking them?” Phelipe had never heard Gustav sound so cold. The man shrunk at the sharpness of the words. 

“It was a gift. It was given to me. By the Bishop.” Now  _ that _ sounded like an even bigger lie. Sure the bishop was kind, and liked to give more than he got, but this looked like  _ all _ of the silver in the cabinets. All that was missing was the candlesticks. 

“Perhaps we should pay the Bishop a visit to verify your story.”

* * *

By the time they arrived at the cathedral they had amassed quite the crowd, drawn in by the commotion. Apparently the general populace was just as starved for action as Gustav and Phelipe were. It seemed like half the village was following them when they got to the gates, dropping the man in front of the Bishop who had already emerged from within the church, drawn out by the noise of the crowd. 

“Tell His Reverence your story,” 

“Let us see if he’s impressed,”

“You were lodging here last night,” 

“You were the honest Bishop’s guest,” The man shifted his weight, pushing himself up further up onto his knees. Gustav kicked the man between the shoulder blades, pushing him back to the ground.

“And then out of Christian goodness, when he learned about your plight,”

“You maintain he made a present of this silver -” The man moved again, and Phelipe went to raise his nightstick when the Bishop put up a hand. 

“That is right.” The Bishop gestured to one of the nuns, who briefly disappeared inside the church before emerging with the two silver candlesticks. The constables exchanged looks, eyes wide. “But, my friend, you left so early. Surely something slipped your mind, you forgot I gave these also, would you leave the best behind? So, monsieurs, you may release him for this man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty, and God’s blessings go with you.”

Phelipe and Gustav exchanged a wary look. It didn’t feel right, none of it felt right, but they had to respect the Bishop’s wishes. Phelipe reluctantly bent down to unlock the cuffs, freeing the man’s wrists before pushing back the crowd. The townsfolk left reluctantly, grumbling about the event, about how they thought it was a set up, about how they’d wasted their time.

* * *

Once the rabble was cleared, the two constables made their way back to the village themselves, stopping outside of the door of their building. Phelipe nodded towards the door, gesturing up the stairs.

“Would you like to come up to my flat? I feel like we need a drink after the night we’ve had.” Gustav just nodded, leading his way up the stairs. Without waiting for Phelipe, he pulled out his keyring, using the key he had to unlock the door. Phelipe followed him in, locking the flat door behind him. While Phelipe disappeared into the kitchen to find them a drink, Gustav knelt down to start a fire in the hearth. Once the fire was lit, he hung up his coat and moved to sit on the settee. 

Phelipe located two glasses and poured them both a generous portion of absinthe. He grabbed the glasses and went to join Gustav in the great room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught Gustav untying his cravat. His eyes followed Gustav’s fingers as they tugged at the thin material, unwinding it and exposing his neck underneath. He felt his cheeks flush when Gustav caught him staring, and he glanced away quickly, setting the glasses on the table and sitting on the opposite side of the settee. 

They were quiet for a moment until Phelipe heard movement. He didn’t look up until he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned his head, almost bumping noses with Gustav, who had gotten far closer than he had realised. Their eyes met and Phelipe, without thinking, closed the short distance between them. 

Gustav smiled against his lips, pulling Phelipe towards him only to then push him gently down onto the cushions. They’d only done this once before, so Phelipe was nervous, much more nervous than Gustav seemed to be. They broke the kiss, Gustav pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes. 

“We only have to go as far as you want to, mon cher, I don’t want to push you.” Instantly Phelipe felt better, tentatively placing his hands on the other man's shoulders, tugging lightly at his collar. 

“Merci…” He kissed Gustav, starting to undo the buttons he could reach. “You don’t have to worry, I’ll tell you to stop if I need to.” His hands drifted further down, popping open buttons as they went. “But I don’t think I’ll have to.” 

Gustav took that as permission, sitting up so that he was straddling Phelipe’s waist, getting to work undressing him. He started with the cravat, taking his time untying it, letting his fingers brush rapidly reddening skin. Phelipe was  _ flushed _ , from the tips of his ears reaching all the way down to his chest, which Gustav discovered as he moved his way down, pushing the fabric out of the way to gain access to the others skin. When he’d gotten Phelipe’s shirt undone, he urged him to pull it off, leaning down to attack his neck with his teeth the second the fabric hit the ground. 

Phelipe moaned, wrapping his arms around Gustav’s neck and pressing him closer, arching his neck at the same time to give him better access. He felt Gustav grin against him again, but couldn’t care less, letting himself get lost in the feeling of lips and tongue. He quickly found himself unconsciously grinding up against Gustav, seeking more contact. They both moaned this time, and Gustav sat up to chase that friction, pressing his hands firmly against Phelipe’s chest for balance. 

The two men rocked against each other, the settee creaking beneath them. Phelipe gripped Gustav’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, but Gustav didn’t notice. He was too busy watching Phelipe’s face, attempting to etch each expression into his memory. He never wanted to forget Phelipe’s flushed face, his fluttering eyelashes, the shape his mouth made when he moaned. He wanted to remember anything in case they never did this again, though he didn’t know how he could go on without  _ this _ again. Underneath him, Phelipe’s rhythm faltered.

“G-Gustav…” Gustav leaned down to capture Phelipe’s lips and began to press himself against the other man harder. 

“I’ve got you, mon cher. Let go…” It was only a few moments before Phelipe arched off the settee with a deep moan. Gustav watched, enraptured, and it only took a few moments more before he felt his own hips stuttering. A small part of him registered that Phelipe was still rocking against him, but, at the moment, he wasn’t very capable of much thought beyond seeking his own release. A few more rolls of his hips and the memory of Phelipe’s face were all that it took to have him seeing stars. He collapsed forward onto Phelipe’s chest, panting. He felt Phelipe’s hand wrap around his waist as he nuzzled into the other man’s neck. They simply lay there for a moment, waiting for their breathing to even out. Eventually, Gustav felt Phelipe chuckle and softly press a kiss into his neck.

“Well, after that I think I may need a drink.” Gustav let out a tired laugh.

“I think I may need one as well.” Phelipe hummed in agreement, but neither man made any move to get up. 

“Would you, uh, would you like to stay the night?” Gustav smiled and gently pushed off the other man’s chest, slowly climbing off of him to stand. He held out his hand to Phelipe.

“To the bedroom?” Phelipe gave a mischievous smile and grabbed Gustav’s hand.


End file.
